The Lion King: Through the Eyes of Man
by mrthischarmingman2
Summary: What starts out as a simple vacation turns into a life changing event for Daniel Harris. It's not everyday your jeep crashes, you get lost in the African Savannah, and get rescue by talking lions, is it?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open as consciousness returned. I looked around. The jeep was lying on its side, the window's were cracked, and I could see the engine smoking through the front. Next to me, a body slumped on my shoulder.

How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen to me? Those two questions circled around my head, but I couldn't find an answer for either. It had all started simple. I had just graduated from high school with flying colours, and I'd decided to reward myself with a long summer holiday in Africa. I was only a few days into my trip, when I decided to take a safari tour across the savannah. Everything was going well, until the driver decide to go off road. He said he was cutting for time. The next thing we knew, the jeep was out of control, and then... I was where I was now.

I unfastened my seatbelt, and crawled up towards the jeep's door. Opening it, I crawled through, into the world outside. I slumped out of vehicle and landed onto the scorching hot ground. After a few seconds, I got up, and staggered away from the wreckage.

I was weak. My body hurt all over. I had no idea which direction I was going. It wasn't long before I realised that I was completely lost. I didn't know where I was, or which way to go. By now, I was probably far off from the track. In the distance, I could see a formation of rocks, that seemed to be reaching up to try and touch the sky.

_I'm gonna die out here, _I muttered to myself, _I'm gonna die out here._

I just plodded on, repeating that sentence to myself over and over. Eventually, I couldn't keep moving, collapsing to the ground and losing consciousness. I was certain that I was going to die then and there, But I was wrong.

My name is Daniel Harris, and what seemed like the end for me turned out to be the beginning of something big.


	2. Chapter 2

As I awoke, something immediately caught my attention. The ground I lay on was cool and hard, completely unlike the ground of dirt I remember passing out on. I opened my eyes and looked around. Instead of the savannah wilderness, I was in a small cave. A cave someone had obviously carried me to. But who? Where were they now?

"I see that you are awake." a deep, powerful voice suddenly spoke up. I turned round in its direction, hoping to address the person who had most likely saved my life. What I saw then was the biggest shock of my life.

Standing in front of the cave's entrance was not a man, but a lion. It had a strong build, It had a magnificent red mane, seemed to carry with it the aura of a figure of authority. Suddenly, I found myself backing away into the cave, until my back hugged the wall. My mouth hung open. I did not know what to do. This lion... could it have... no! Of course not! Lions can't talk! It's impossible.

"I hope that you do not intend to simply stand and stare, human." the voice spoke again, but this time, the lion's mouth moved and formed the words the voice spoke. It was talking. A lion was talking to me.

"Okay." I muttered, rubbing my face with my hands as I sank to the floor, "This is a dream. I'm still lying out in the wilderness. This is all part of my imagination."

"I assure that everything happening right now is very real." the lion responded. Of course it would say that! If this was a dream, anyone in it would try and convince me that it was real. Heck, to prove this is all a dream, I'll pinch myself! If it hurts, then this is all really happening, but I find that unlikely to...

I pinched myself on the wrist, and I felt a sharp jab of pain. I pinched myself again for good measure, and again, and again. Still, I felt pain.

My mind was racing. How could I be feeling pain? This was impossible! This couldn't be real... could it.

For good measure, I slapped myself across the face.

Ouch! I definitely felt that.

"Are you finished inflicting pain onto yourself now?" the lion ainquired, a small hint of impatience in its voice. I turned my head upwards until I was looking directly at the large feline. My whole were trembling, not from fear, but shock. I still couldn't piece together that this was all happening. That this was all real.

"Where am I?" I asked softly, almost a whisper, "Who are you?"

The lion gave a warm smile. "I am Mufasa," he said, "King of the Pride Lands. You are currently at Pride Rock, the home of me and my pride."

Pride Rock? I thought, where is that? And what is he talking about, Pride Lands?

I swallowed. "How did I get here?" I asked, this time with more strength in my voice.

"My mate Sarabi was leading a hunting party when found you lying unconscious near the borders of our land." Mufasa replied, "She brought you back here, and we placed you here to recover."

I was saved by a bunch of lions? That made no sense. Why? Why would they even bother with me in the first place? Heck, they'd probably feast on my flesh if anything! Then again, these were lion that could talk, so why would they not?

"Are you alright?" Mufasa asked, clearly picking up on my silence.

"Yeah." I replied slowly, while simultaneously rising to my feet, " I just... haven't met a talking lion before."

The lion smiled warmly, "I understand." he replied, "Humans do not usually travel through our lands, and those do prefer to keep away from Pride Rock."

"Mufasa?" a new voice suddenly called out. At that moment, a lioness entered the cave. "Oh," she exclaimed, "I see that our guest has awoken."

"Indeed he has." Mufasa addressed her before turning back to me, "This is Sarabi, the one who found and brought you here, and my mate."

"A pleasure to meet you." I said, moving a few steps forward towards them, "I guess I should thank you for saving my life," I added, smiling meekly.

"Please." the lioness responded, giving a warm smile, "There is no need to thank me. You needed help, and I couldn't just leave you lying there on your own."

I was touched by her modesty. She had saved me from death, simply because I needed help. And now that I had thanked her, she simply said there was no need for me to thank her. I don't think I had ever been given such kindness by anyone before.

"I don't believe that we caught your name." Mufasa suddenly cut in.

"It's Daniel." I replied, "Daniel Harris."

"Well then, Daniel Harris," Mufasa announced, "allow me to formally welcome you to the Pride Lands."


End file.
